


Being a Trouble Maker

by MalRhy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My english sucks, Next Generation, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, Underage - Freeform, because it's not my mother tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Sirius Potter was always considered a trouble maker. And he was proud of it, thank you very much. First of all, because he had always idolized his grandfather who was a trouble maker too, if his father’s stories were true.  Secondly, not being a trouble maker was boring and he didn’t want that, doubly so because that would have mean being annoyingly boring just like his baby brother Albus. And last but not least, if one was a trouble maker he could pick up some useful ability, just like eavesdropping without being caught.</p>
<p>Written for "XX Notte Bianca" on landedifandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Trouble Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not really sure about this. Really, I'm not.
> 
> And that's because I'm not really sure it makes sense. Is that possible?
> 
> Anywait, I wait your responses!

James Sirius Potter was always considered a trouble maker. And he was proud of it, thank you very much. First of all, because he had always idolized his grandfather who was a trouble maker too, if his father's stories were true. Secondly, not being a trouble maker was boring and he didn't want that, doubly so because that would have mean being annoyingly boring just like his baby brother Albus. And last but not least, if one was a trouble maker he could pick up some useful ability, just like eavesdropping without being caught.  
  
That was what had happened that fateful afternoon during the summer between his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, while he was waiting for Teddy to come inside. He had heard everything that Victoire said to the Metamorphomagus and he had been really very pleased with himself; truthfully, he had been please but also very scared he had misunderstood something.  
  
He had passed the last fortnight just watching his crush since ever and thinking about what he could do about Victoire's statement. She really thought that Teddy had been using her as a replacement for him? No, James couldn't believe in it. Or better, he couldn't hope in it. Could they have fooled him, The Trouble Maker? After all, Teddy was the son of one of the Marauders, not the grandson just like him. It wasn't so impossible.  
  
At the end of the two weeks he was so confused he had asked Teddy what he could do. Of course, he had not been explicit, he had simply asked what Teddy would have done to understand if his crush was reciprocated. What for Merlin sake had he been thinking, asking Teddy of all persons, about that? For a moment, he had believed he was really, really mad!  
  
And what Teddy had answer? «You should be explicit».  
  
That wasn't helping at all. There were too many variables he had to take into consideration: if he would have told Teddy about his crush, what would happened to their relationships? Would Teddy feel obliged to be with him? Or would he stay as far away from him as he could?  
  
Since his question to Teddy, three days had passed. And he hadn't made any improvement, at least until Albus didn't begin snooping in his mood. His little brother had asked him what he had been thinking, because he had noticed James wasn't really focused on what was happening around him. «You haven't told anything about Teddy and Victoire's broken relationship as of yet!!» he had said.  
  
He had shrugged and had told him he didn't really think anything about it. He didn't expected Albus wpuld have reacted by throwing a pillow at him and he had looked at his brother as if he had grown another head.  
  
«What?» he had asked.  
  
«Teddy loves you, brother! Do something!» Albus had shouted.  
  
He had denied it at first, but his baby brother had kept insisting so much that he had begun believing it.  
  
And there he was, in Teddy's own home under Cloak of Invisibility, trying to decide his next course of action. He wandered through the halls, looking for his father's godson; he didn't really know why he was looking for Teddy, maybe because he wanted to confront him, to asking him if what Albus had said was true.  
  
Firstly, James looked in the study, then in the kitchen and the sitting room, then he began exploring the first floor. Or better, he went on the first floor and, trying to be as silent and invisible as possible, he went straight to Teddy's room. While he was approaching the room, he thought he was hearing some weird noises, but they were faint so he dismissed them. It was when he was right out of the door that he understood that they were pleasure's noises!  
  
He became red, but at the same time he couldn't help himself: he had to look! And so he did, thanking Merlin that the room's door was open.  
  
He stopped still just after the door and looked Teddy with wide eyes. The Metamorphomagus was half sitting half lying on his bed; his pants were pushed down and his cock - a really great cock according to James - was caressed by slender fingers. Teddy's eyes were closed and his lips parted in soft moans; there was a book beside the bed, discarded as if rubbish.  
  
James thought he was sleeping, because that was a very recurrent dream of his, so it couldn't possibly be reality. Right? But, the truth was that that was reality and he couldn't really believe it, he had to see closely. So, as if in a frenzy, he walked right to the bed and kept observing his crush making himself undone in pleasure.  
  
Teddy planted his feet and lifted his hips, as if he was trying to reach something, although there was no one there at his side. At least, James knew that Metamorphmagus thought there was no one there.  
  
Teddy moaned and the Potter couldn't helped himself but asked himself who was Teddy imagining himself with? Surely, Teddy was remembering some times with Victoire. And he really shouldn't be there, he should go away. James managed a step back, but Teddy whispered his name and he stopped still, his eyes widening in realization.  
  
James had always been considered irresponsible and impulsive, he didn't think before act but if he wanted something he would take it. And in that precise moment he wanted Teddy. So he knelt beside the bed and lowered his face towards the other's hips, trying to stay covered by the Cloak of Invisibility that was pushed away enough for him to take Teddy's erection in his hand, pumping at a slower rhythm.  
  
He heard Teddy's gasp, but didn't stop himself, lowering himself even more and breathing on the other's cock, his own becaming extremely uncomfortable inside his pants. He had always imagined that moment, living and re-living it inside his head, and that was not so different, luckily: the Metamorphomagus had a musky scent, covered slightly by coffee scent - Teddy drank too much damn coffee. James could really became addicted to that scent.  
  
He kissed the tip of the cock in his hand and he felt his crush stiffened under him. That wasn't good. So, he began lick the tip, finding much pleasure in it; well, he had always prefered if he was licked, but doing it to Teddy wasn't so uncomfortable, it was a very intimate act and he liked having it with Lupin.  
  
He felt a tentative touch on his head, but continued with his work, encouraged by the trembling of that hand. And when he felt that the Cloak was gripped, he took the cock in his mouth, humming softly. The hand freezed and the hips under him sprang up trying to reach more heat.  
  
After a few moments during which James kept moving his head up and down, playing fondly with the other's testicles, the Cloack of Invisibilty was pulled away and Potter raised his eyes meeting Teddy's. He let go of the other's erection with a loud pop and smirked: «Hello Teddy!»  
  
Teddy stuttered: «James! W-What... why... I... oh, Merlin!»  
  
James smirked even more and, discarding himself completely of the Cloack, put a finger on Teddy's lips: «Hush! 'Tis not the moment to talk... right?» James brought his other hand on Teddy's cock and began pumping, kissing softly the inner legs.  
  
Teddy took a shuddering breath and tried stay still, but James didn't want any of that: he wanted Teddy, his Teddy lost in pleasure. So, the younger crawled on the bed until his eyes was at the same level of Teddy's. He nuzzled his nose on Teddy's cheek, his soul floating in a world of peace; he felt Teddy's hands wandering on his body and he shivered incredibly happy. Why hadn't they done that before? It was wonderful!  
  
He began rutting against Teddy's leg, while kissing and sucking and licking his neck and feeling Teddy's grip on his bum. It was evident that Teddy was quite possessive and that was something he hadn't expected. And he liked it. Of course he liked it, it meant that Teddy wouldn't let him go.  
  
After a few moments, Teddy began matching his movement with his own and producing more pleasurable friction. He couldn't help but gasp and then he bit his lips, tryng to hold a deep moan. It wasn't his first time, but he could now understand why everybody sais that it's different with love. It was true.  
  
He couldn't contain what he was feeling, he had to do something. So, James turned his head meeting Teddy's and began to kiss him, exploring his mouth enthusiastically. But it wasn't enough, the feel of the other's hands wandering on his body, mapping it was amazing, it sent sweet shivers along his back.  
  
He lowered his hand and gripped Teddy's erection, pushing his tongue deeper in the Metamorphomagus' mouth, eating his gasp. He increased the pace of his hips, adjusting it to that of the hand.  
  
It seemed that Teddy didn't want to be the only one enjoying himself, because he interrupted the kiss and wispered the other's name. James began again to suck Lupin's neck, but Teddy gave him a couple of fingers to suck and James eagerly launched on those, while looking straight in Teddy's eyes, holding in his sight what he couldn't express with his voice.  
  
Teddy kissed his mouth tenderly, smiling with relief and... was that affection? More than brotherly affection, James hoped.  
  
Teddy removed his fingers from his mouth, looking to the saliva that was leaking from them and then he came back to look to James' eyes. He murmured: «This is a dream...»  
  
James smiled and kissed him again, unable and unwilling to stop himself: «If this is a dream, don't wake me!» he whispered on the Metamorphomagus lips, slowing his hips' pace for a few seconds before coming back to full force. He slowed himself again when Teddy's fingers brushed agains his ass; he waited holding his breath and beginning to still himself, until a finger entered him. He gasped and arched his back, then going back to kiss Teddy with everything he was feeling.  
  
He could feel that he was close, so very close...  
  
He moved his hips again, slower this time, while his hand on Taddy's cock was erratic. He wanted more, really more.  
  
When Teddy put in another finger, and then another, James almost believed they weren't on Earth anymore, he believed they were in some place where times didn't matter, a place where they coud be as they were in that moment and alone forever.  
  
His orgasm wasn't unexpected, but it was a bit messy: he wanted Teddy to come undone, but instead he had done so!  
  
After a few moments during which Teddy kept kissing him, massaging his body and murmuring sweet nothing, James lowerd himself til he was gazing to Teddy's cock.  
  
«Jamie... it... it isn't necessary...» Lupin said, looking flushed.  
  
«Yeah. You're right. 'Tis not necessary. But I want it» James said that and then began licking the other's cock, holding Lupin's gaze.  
  
After a while Teddy's moans increased in volumes and the Metamorphomagus tried to lift his hisp, but James was holding him still, wanting to taste his new lover at his own rhythm. And then it was over: Teddy came, spurting in James' mouth.  
  
They didn't talk when James lowered his head on Teddy's chest, hearing his hearthbeat. James didn't know why Teddy didn't talk, but it didn't matter, because so he could not talk. And he was alright with it, he didn't want to begin that discussion. After all, he could have misunderstood everything despite what had just happened between them. That discussion could wait.

Some days after that one, James and Teddy were at dinner with the Potters. They had had that discussion when they had woken up and they had found out that they had a crush on each other since they could remember, but they didn't want to broke their friendship so both of them kept the secret.  
  
They had laughed with bitter happiness when they had understood how much time they had lost, but they had decided that they had learned from their mistakes and they would see where their relationship would go.  
  
So, during that dinner, when they told to the Potters of their relationship, they didn't expet Harry asked with good humor: «And this relationship has began before or after sex?»  
  
They both stuttered and Harry sighed, looking to his second born: «You win this turn. I'll win the next». Harry gave some galleons to Albus and James and Teddy shouted a little offended, while their family laughed.


End file.
